


Break

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She had to break before she could be set free.
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean
Collections: femslashficlets





	Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Quebrar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834140) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #002 - break.

She had to break before she could be set free, it was the only way to rid herself of the entrapment of the past. She had to be completely broken, her body, her mind, her entire life. She had to rid herself of what she was like a snake shedding its skin. She was broken beyond any attempts of putting her back together. And from the shards of her past self, Tabitha built her a new life. Tabitha didn't try to fix her or change her, seeking only to allow Barbara to be her truest self. She had to break to be born anew, but Barbara had never left as comfortable in her own skin as she did then. Tabitha made her feel as if there was nothing wrong with her, not even her darkest wants and desires. With Tabitha, for the first time in her life, she felt whole.


End file.
